


Not What He Seems

by You_will_always_end_up_here



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: au thing, ends up being VERY au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_will_always_end_up_here/pseuds/You_will_always_end_up_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan Pines is keeping more secrets than just the hidden lab and his name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What He Seems

**Author's Note:**

> a plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I promise my other fics have updates in the works.

 

Stan Pines was a man who awoke every morning to put on a day long performance. If he had been on the big screen, an Oscar or two probably would be in his possession. But he was merely an aging bachelor who ran a somewhat worse for the wear tourist trap. Or so he would have people believe.

 

He did indeed run a tourist trap of interesting repute, “The Mystery Shack”, which was staffed by Wendy, a local teenager, and Soos, who was the handyman. Then there was Stan, in his Mr. Mystery persona, scamming tourists left and right, mostly by selling cheap nicknacks for far more than they were worth.

 

However, that was not all that Stan Pines was.

 

Stan Pines also spent most of his nights trying to get his brother back. Studying advanced physics and engineering, among other subjects; after having never graduated high school. If asked what drove him in this venture, he likely would reply “guilt” if he ever gave a straight answer. However, after almost thirty years, anyone else would likely say “loyalty” or “love”.

 

But the lab and partially finished portal were not the only secrets Stan(ley) Pines kept.

 

Oh, yes, his name was certainly towards the top of the list.

 

But there was something else that had bumped identity theft down a peg.

 

And that Something was what weighed on his mind that morning.

 

Today was the day that Dipper and Mabel, his grandnephew and grandniece, were supposed to arrive for their summer stay. On the one hand, he was happy that Shermy's side of the family liked him well enough to trust him with kids. On the other hand, his charade would now be almost twenty four seven, plus he'd have to try and keep the kids away from the real weirdness of the town.

Actually, not _try._ He would keep them away from it.

That weirdness is what lost him his twin, and left him like...

 

 

this.

 

 

Stan Pines hadn't aged a day since the eleventh time he went looking in the woods for his brother's journals. Hadn't aged a day since he ran afoul of some of the more permanent weirdness of Gravity Falls. Everything he did to convince people otherwise was a carefully constructed charade.

 

Though, of course, so was the rest of his life.

 

What was one more lie?

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a teaser chapter, and I've already got chapter two in the works


End file.
